Molybdenum or rhenium oxides supported on silica, alumina, or silica- or alumina-containing supports have been employed as catalyst compositions for olefin disproportionation reactions. Methods of increasing the activity of such catalysts are much to be desired in order to provide maximum commercial benefits.